


AMORTENTIA

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: L’amortentia ou la tension sexuelle artificielle...."Un accident. Un chaudron rempli de potion m'est tombé dessus. J'en ai partout, j'en ai bu plein, j'en ai inhalé et je suis sûre qu'elle rentre par les pores de ma peau aussi… Et depuis, je me noie littéralement dans ton odeur avec des appétits de chatte en chaleur !"Barnaby s’immobilisa au milieu du couloir. C’était beaucoup d’informations d’un coup.Comment Barnaby va-t-il gérer cette situation ?Fiction en un chapitre,  qui se veut légère, et sans prétention. Enjoy !
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You, Tulip Karasu/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	AMORTENTIA

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon petit délire ! 
> 
> La soeur de Jacob est volontairement anonyme et sans caractéristique physique afin de pouvoir imaginer vos personnages.  
> C’est la première fois que je décris si peu les personnages, alors merci de pardonner mes maladresses XD  
> Attention : Cette fiction comporte des éléments à caractères sexuels dans un langage explicite.  
>    
> J’espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

AMORTENTIA

— Penny, peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi on fait ça déjà ?  
— Pour Jae ! Il a de la chance qu'on lui doive un service, celui-ci ! Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a du faire pour obtenir les ingrédients !  
— En même temps, c'est ce qui arrive quand on trafique avec des gens peu fréquentables… 

Assises en tailleur sur le sol de la salle des Artefacts, Penny et la sœur de Jacob suivaient avec attention la potion qui cuisait dans un chaudron. Sa couleur turquoise commençait à virer au rose nacré et des spirales de fumée s'en échappaient pour embaumer la pièce. Cela faisait des heures que les jeunes filles se relayaient au chevet de la potion qui mitonnait à petits bouillons. Et il semblait que l'attente touchait à sa fin. 

— Regarde ! Ça y est ! Elle est parfaite ! s'exclama la blonde de Poufsouffle.  
— Génial ! On va pouvoir la mettre en flacon. 

La sœur de Jacob sortit des fioles de son sac ainsi que deux entonnoirs et deux louches. Elles commencèrent l'embouteillage de la potion. 

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, poussa dans le dos la Serdaigle, qui bascula en avant, la tête la première dans le chaudron. Ce dernier se renversa complètement sur sa tête tandis que Penny se relevait avec une vélocité que personne ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. 

— Oups ! 

Une élève de Poufsouffle, reconnaissable à sa tignasse rose ébouriffée venait de faire, comme à sa fâcheuse habitude, une apparition fracassante. 

— Tonks ! hurla la Serdaigle furibonde. 

Des heures de recherches d'ingrédients, des heures de services rendus pour les obtenir, des heures de préparation… Tout ça pour quoi ? Rien ! Rien de rien ! 

Ayant retiré le chaudron de sa tête, la sorcière constata les dégâts. Elle dégoulinait de potion partout et des spirales roses émanait d'elle. Catastrophée, elle se demandait quoi faire. Elle ressentait une sensation étrange de flottement comme si le liquide s'infiltrait à travers chaque pore de sa peau pour exalter ses sens. 

— Il faut aller à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh saura quoi faire, conseilla la potionniste de Poufsouffle.  
— Et révéler ce qu'on faisait ? Jamais ! 

La voix de la Serdaigle était tranchante. En Septième année, elle était Préfète-en-chef et il était hors de question que sa maison pâtisse de ses agissements. 

Tonks retira sa cape et la passa sur les épaules de la sorcière dégoulinante de potion irisée. 

—Je vais t'accompagner à la Salle de bains des préfets pour te nettoyer. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.  
— OK ! dépêchez-vous, dit Penny, Moi, je vais nettoyer tout ce bazar et voir ce que je peux récupérer. Essaie de trouver Tulip pour qu'elle trouve un uniforme de Serdaigle propre. 

La sœur de Jacob espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Mais comme c'était son "jour de chance", Peeves avait lâché une bombabouse gigantesque dans la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire. Les couloirs étaient bondés. Aussi, le duo de sorcières rasa les murs pour éviter que d'autres élèves respirent les effluves émanant de la potion renversée. 

— Au fait, et toi tu sens quoi ? Moi, je sens l'odeur de chez Zonko, l'encre et la bombabouse, dit Tonks distraitement. 

La sorcière était nimbée d'une odeur de linge propre mêlée à la fragrance suave du bois de santal. C'était une agréable odeur fraîche, boisée, chaleureuse et indéniablement masculine, capable de l'émoustiller à elle seule. 

— Heu… l'odeur du linge propre, résuma l'étudiante.

Elle craignait que l’autre arôme fut trop caractéristique pour être divulgué. En fait, la sorcière ne connaissait qu'un seul garçon se parfumant avec du bois de santal. 

— Bon ! Déjà un bon point: celui qui t'attire se lave régulièrement et ne se change pas tous les trois jours ! commenta-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Pas comme ces gars qui sentent le chien mouillé et qui croient qu'il n'y a que le pénis à astiquer sous la douche ! 

Ignorant la rougeur de sa camarade, la rose héla une silhouette dans le large couloir. 

— Oh ! Barnaby ! 

"Oh ! Non… Il ne manquait plus que lui" songea la sorcière, dans un mélange de désespoir et d’euphorie. 

Imperméable à ses pensées silencieuses, le futur Magizoologiste vint à leur rencontre. Ses yeux intensément vert pétillaient de la joie de les voir. 

— Bonjour ! Vous n'allez pas manger ? 

Il huma l'air.

— Peeves a encore fait des siennes, rigola la fille de Poufsouffle en guise d'explication. On mangera des sandwichs dans la cour du Clocher ! 

Le Serpentard ne releva pas l'information. Il était concentré sur autre chose, ou sur quelqu’un d’autre.

— Tu n'aurais pas renversé ton parfum sur toi par hasard ? Tu sens plus fort que d'habitude! 

Les deux filles le fixèrent d'un air que Barnaby ne parvint pas à interpréter. Dans le doute, il jugea bon de préciser que les effluves étaient agréables, et non malodorantes. 

—Heu… Oui, justement Tonks m'accompagnait pour que j'aille me nettoyer à la Salle de bain des Préfets. 

Elle retira la capuche de la cape aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, celle prêtée par son amie, pour montrer les dégâts sur sa chevelure.

— Oh !

Avec précaution, le garçon toucha une mèche de cheveux. La chevelure habituellement si soyeuse de la jeune fille ressemblait, tant à l'aspect qu'au toucher, à du carton… Rose. C'était un flacon de parfum qui avait fait ça ? 

— Ce n'est pas mal avec ces reflets. De toute façon, tu es toujours jolie ! 

Oh ! Non, non, non, non ! Barnaby disait ça pour être gentil.  
Alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle rougir comme une tomate ayant vu les fesses du jardinier? Et pourquoi, mouillait-elle sa culotte ? Des images obscènes s'infiltraient dans son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? 

— Je peux vous accompagner ? Il faut que j'aille chez Rusard déposer ça de la part Merula. 

Il agitait une enveloppe scellée à la cire. 

— N'y va pas ! s'écria la préfète, ce doit être un truc horrible dont Merula cherchera à te faire porter le chapeau ! Si j'étais toi, j'irais lui rendre ! Sans attendre. 

C'était vrai mais aussi un prétexte pour le quitter, lui. La pauvre victime de la maladresse de Tonks sentait que la présence du Serpentard aggravait insidieusement son état. Son coeur s’emballait, un noeud se formait dans son ventre, ses membres tremblaient, sa respiration devenait erratique et ses pensées... Ses pensées empruntaient le chemin tortueux de la luxure. 

—OK, Barnaby ! Si tu as du temps libre devant toi, je te la confie, je dois trouver Tulip pour lui dire de prendre du rechange dans leur dortoir des Serdaigle ! annonça Tonks. 

Il approuva d'un signe de la main et reporta son attention sur la sœur de Jacob. 

—Bien. Je vais suivre ta recommandation et lui redonner alors, répliqua le Serpentard qui ne doutait pas du discernement de la Serdaigle.  
— Pfff… T'es si naïf que tu mérites d’être embrassé ! marmonna la sorcière.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres.  
Bouche bée et les sourcils froncés par la confusion, Barnaby la regardait fixement. Des pensées lubriques assaillirent l'esprit de la sorcière et une envie gronda au creux de son ventre.  
Depuis quand les lèvres du Serpentard étaient-elles si appétissantes ? Et depuis quand l’arc de sa mâchoire était-il si sexy ? Et son corps si délicieusement tonique ?  
Par Merlin ! Que faisait-elle pendue à son cou, à ronronner et en pressant ses hanches contre lui comme une chatte en chaleur ? 

Elle recula prestement comme si le contact l'avait brûlée. Horrifiée, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. 

— La salle de bain des Préfets ! 

Annoncer son objectif le rendait plus accessible, plus proche. 

— Satanée Tonks ! On n’a pas idée de me laisser seule avec ce canon alors que j’ai les hormones en ébullition ! grogna la Serdaigle. 

Déterminée à atteindre sa destination, elle s'avança et dépassa Barnaby qui, absolument confus par son attitude, lui saisit le bras. 

— Attends-moi ! 

Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et résonna dans son bas-ventre. Elle soupira lascivement. Sa tension sexuelle la vrilla tant de l'intérieur que cela en fut douloureux. 

— Ne me touche pas ! S'il te plaît... Ne me touche pas. 

Fébrile, elle frottait sa peau électrisée par ce contact en ignorant que l'amertume du rejet se peignait sur le visage de Barnaby. Luttant contre les pulsions qui la dévoraient, la sorcière se détourna du brun, blessé, et s'appuya contre le mur pour avancer vers son objectif. 

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas un flacon de parfum qui te met dans cet état, quand même… Tu es à fleur de peau, à cran même ! 

La sorcière ressentait des bouffées de chaleur, ses jambes flageolaient et son désir ruisselait. Et elle envisageait sérieusement de vendre son âme au Diable pour un corps-à-corps avec Barnaby, un bouche à bouche ou même, un tête à queue ! Un brasier la consumait dans son bas-ventre. C'était à la fois, le paradis et l'enfer ! Un si grand écart ne pouvait que donner le vertige. 

— Barnaby ! gémit-elle en s'affalant sur le sol, ça ne va pas du tout... 

Il écarquilla les yeux. Cette manière de dire son nom était terriblement sensuelle. Bon d'accord, soyons honnête ! Cette manière de gémir son nom était terriblement bandante. La suite de la phrase, beaucoup moins.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en respirant profondément. Elle avait besoin de se rendre à la Salle de bain des Préfets pour aller mieux ? Soit.  
Sans un mot, Barnaby saisit la sorcière par les épaules et derrière les genoux. Puis, il la souleva sans montrer le moindre signe d'efforts. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.  
— Salle de bains des Préfets ? répliqua-t-il en faisant abstraction des doigts qui caressaient doucement sa nuque.

Estomaquée, elle acquiesça alors qu'il se mis en marche à grandes enjambées. 

— Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'arrives ou il faut que je devine ? Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, tu sais… 

La sœur de Jacob soupira, appréciant la pression de ses mains sur elle. Elle se concentra pour ne pas les imaginer ailleurs sur son corps… Ou à l’intérieur. Au-delà de ses ressentis exacerbés par l’Amortentia, elle éprouvait un sentiment de sécurité dans cette proximité avec le Serpentard. C’était rassurant de constater que si elle flanchait, quelqu'un d'aussi fort et fiable que Barnaby était disposé à l'aider. 

—Un accident. Un chaudron rempli de potion m'est tombé dessus. J'en ai partout et j'en ai bu plein, j'en ai inhalé et je suis sûre qu'elle est rentrée par les pores de ma peau… Et depuis, je me noie littéralement dans ton odeur avec des appétits de chatte en chaleur !

Le Serpentard s’immobilisa au milieu du couloir. C'était beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. Et... Elle parlait bien de sexe, là ? Non ? 

— Oublie ça ! Je n'aurais pas du le dire ! couina-t-elle en battant inutilement des jambes pour descendre. C’est sorti tout seul ! C'est pire que du Veritaserum ce machin ! 

Pourvu qu'il ne demanda pas de précisions. La préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle serait obligée d'avouer son impérieux désir d'être culbutée par le plus athlétique des Serpentard. Le rouge enflamma ses joues en s'imaginant être chevauchée par Barnaby. Elle n’avait aucun contrôle sur le flux de ses pensées lubriques !  
Et par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait chaud ! Elle haletait, se sentant défaillir. Son cœur palpitait à rythme effréné et la boule de feu qui irradiait dans son ventre menaçait d’exploser. Elle n’allait pas avoir un orgasme à partir de rien quand même ?

— Pourquoi mon odeur ? 

Barnaby se rendit compte que la prise autour de son cou se resserrant et qu'elle se cambrait dans ses bras, le corps parcouru de frissons, la respiration haletante et son visage rosi enfoui dans son épaule. 

Le Serpentard étouffa un juron. Il se dépêcha en s'efforçant de ne pas entendre la litanie de ses soupirs résonnant à chacun de ses pas.  
Les effets de la potion la rendait vraiment bizarre et la promptitude de ses changements d’humeurs était difficile à suivre. Quand il arriva bientôt à destination, elle s’était un peu apaisée.

— Pose-moi. Tu ne vas pas m'accompagner quand même… À moins que tu veuilles me frotter le dos ! 

La réplique fusa dans la tête de Barnaby.  
"Ne me tente pas !"  
Seulement dans sa tête. 

Vivement qu'on en finisse enfin avec le désir qu'elle insufflait dans chaque phrase ! Il hésita mais la posa sur le sol. Elle chancela en grognant le mot de passe et s'accrocha au bras que lui offrait Barnaby. 

— Je reste avec toi, dit-il en entrant avec elle. Tu n’es clairement pas en état de rester seule...Tu n'as pas répondu : pourquoi mon odeur ? Je pue ?  
— Non, au contraire… 

La porte se referma sur eux et un baiser fiévreux initié par la demoiselle mit le feu aux poudres d'un désir trop longtemps contenu par Barnaby. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de la sorcière qu'il suça brièvement avant d'envahir sa bouche. Leurs langues se melèrent dans un baiser ardent entrecoupé de gémissements étouffés. Il caressa ses courbes dont il éprouva la fermeté, à travers les vêtements qu’il avait hâte de retirer. Elle était incroyablement chaude. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Brûlante, à faire fondre la banquise en hiver.

La Serdaigle pressait son corps contre le sien et en réponse, la cuisse de Barnaby força le passage entre celles de l'étudiante et frotta, à travers leurs vêtements, son intimité avide de frictions érotiques. Elle gémit dans sa bouche. Haletante, elle fit tomber sa robe et son cardigan avant de s'attaquer aux boutons poisseux de son chemisier. 

Par Merlin ! Barnaby avait terriblement envie de retrousser sa jupe et de nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour s'enfoncer en elle en mangeant ses seins. Preuve en était l'érection qui tendait le tissu de son pantalon. 

Mais le Serpentard était aussi amoureux d'elle. Suffisamment épris pour résister à la tension sexuelle instaurée sous l'emprise d'une magie délétère. La Serdaigle devait le désirer sans artifices. Mu par un colossal effort de volonté, il s'arracha de ses lèvres gourmandes, et ferma les yeux en lutte avec lui-même. Il expira longuement. Barnaby devait être fort. 

— Je te veux à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer mais pas ainsi.... Si tu veux toujours de moi quand tu seras redevenue toi-même, je serais là et on pourra continuer ce qu'on a commencé. 

Sans ménagement, il la poussa toute habillée dans la baignoire pleine d'eau mousseuse, si immense qu'elle pouvait faire office de piscine. Il s'assura qu'elle revienne à la surface avant de se détourner. 

Tulip n'ayant toujours pas fait son apparition, la sorcière n'avait rien pour se changer. Aussi, Barnaby retira la robe de son uniforme qu'il laissa choir sur le sol à l’intention de la sorcière, en espérant que la farceuse ne tarderait pas trop à rapporter des vêtements secs. 

Près de la porte, un vitrail enchâssé dans le mur laissait entrer le jour. Un large rebord en pierre, formant une niche baignée de lumière, permettait de s'asseoir. Barnaby s'y installa après avoir réajusté le renflement de son pantalon et desserré sa cravate. Dos contre la pierre, il fléchit ses genoux pour s'en servir de support destiné au livre qu'il sortit de son sac. 

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la sorcière se déshabiller dans l'eau et déposer ses vêtements sur le rebord de la baignoire-piscine. Elle lui tournait le dos, les bretelles sombres de son soutien-gorge tranchant sur sa peau laiteuse. 

Le souffle du jeune homme se saccada en s'imaginant mordiller l'arc délicat de son cou et glisser ses doigts sous les bretelles de sa lingerie pour la faire glisser de ses épaules, chose qu'il serait probablement entrain de faire s'il n'avait pas stoppé leur élan. Ou alors, il l'aurait entrainée dans l'eau. Puis il l'aurait assise face à son visage sur le rebord de cette piscine, jambes pendantes et écartées, afin de goûter son excitation du bout de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse… En vrai, le Serpentard aurait sûrement fait l'un avant de faire l'autre.

Il s'obligea à plonger dans son bouquin, retenant ses yeux désireux de dériver vers la sorcière qui dégrafait son soutien-gorge avant de le balancer par dessus son épaule pour ne pas affronter le regard insistant qu'elle devait ressentir. 

Elle se lavait les cheveux à présent. Les yeux clos, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait pivoté pour offrir à Barnaby une splendide vue de trois quart. Ses bras levés pour masser son cuir chevelu et la poussée ascendante de l'eau faisait affleurer les pointes rosées de ses seins sur l'eau savonneuse. 

Barnaby ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il déglutit.  
Merde !  
Il claqua son livre d'un coup sec, se leva pour rejoindre d'un pas vif les toilettes au bout de la pièce derrière lui. Fébrile, il ouvrit son pantalon et abaissa son boxer pour libérer sa verge érigée qu'il empoigna d'une main experte, préalablement enduite de salive. Son besoin était si pressant qu'il était incapable de se retenir. D'un geste ferme, sa main coulissa le long de son sexe dressé et remonta jusqu'au gland. Sa tête se renversa en arrière en s'imaginant entre les cuisses de la sorcière allant et venant dans son paradis chaud, étroit et humide. Après quelques mouvements frénétiques, le sperme jaillit de sa queue avec un grognement. Dans un soupir las, il s'essuya. Barnaby se sentait soulagé mais il n'en tirait aucun plaisir. Cela lui permettait juste de pouvoir retourner à sa place sans craindre de céder à ses pulsions en tentant de posséder de la plus primitive des manières celle qui prenait son bain. 

Il se lava les mains et retourna à sa place. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en constatant qu'elle n'était plus dans l’eau. Enveloppée dans sa robe aux couleurs de Serpentard dont elle maintenait les pans d'une main crispée, la sorcière essayait de discipliner sa chevelure avec ses doigts devant l'un des nombreux miroirs. 

La jeune femme s'empourpra quand elle l'aperçut. Un silence gêné s'installa alors que Barnaby se tournait pour ranger le livre qu'il avait à peine feuilleté. 

La sorcière vint près du jeune homme et s'assit sur le rebord qu’il avait occupé. Le plus loin possible de lui, nota Barnaby à regret. Le tissu fin de sa robe de sorcier, trop grande pour elle, épousait ses courbes et formait un piètre rempart à son regard concupiscent. Il détourna finalement les yeux et frotta l'arrière du crâne en réfléchissant à une option pour interrompre ce silence inconfortable. D’habitude, il trouvait toujours un truc idiot à dire mais là... Finalement, ce fut l’étudiante qui le rompit.

— C'est flou dans ma tête mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je te remercie de m'avoir conduit ici... Et pour ta robe.  
— C'est à ça que serve les amis, je suppose…  


Elle acquiesça, pas moins gênée qu'elle ne l'était. L'étudiante se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux rivés sur les interstices des dalles de pierre sur le sol. 

— Comment te sens-tu ? 

— Faible, vaseuse, confuse. Un peu comme quelqu'un avec une gueule de bois après une nuit d'ivresse dont il ne se rappelle presque rien… Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai fait des choses... Embarrassantes ?

Barnaby la vit courber l'échine sous le poids d'une honte imaginaire. Il grimaça intérieurement. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il aurait aimé savoir mentir. 

— Tu as dit des choses… Et tu en as fait d'autres, dit-il doucement.  
— Lesquelles ? demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête.  


Elle avait l’attitude résignée du condamné s’installant sur le billot. Il se demanda ce qu’elle s’imaginait pour avoir l’air si abattue, voir craintive. Après tout, ce n’était pas si terrible...

— Si j'ai bien compris, tu as dit que j'étais canon, que ma bouche était appétissante, que je méritais d'être embrassé… 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle avait tenu des propos flatteurs qu’il n’aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche. Mais l'énumération s'interrompit. 

—Oh ! Ça va ? T'es plus blanche que le fond de la baignoire !

Il hésita et se décida à poursuivre son observation.

—Et tu es plus raide que le mur !

Mortifiée, la sorcière tira la robe du sorcier pour enfouir son visage dedans et elle se recroquevilla. 

—Tu veux savoir le reste ? 

La silhouette informe opina du chef. C'est du moins ce que Barnaby comprit. C'était difficile à déterminer quand la tête ne se distinguait pas du reste. 

— Tu as... heu... ronronné en te frottant contre moi, tu m'as embrassé... Avec la langue... Et je dois te demander pardon. 

L'aveu fit sortir la tête curieuse de la sorcière, comme celle d'une tortue de sa carapace. 

— Pourquoi ?

L'embarras gonfla les joues du sorcier. Il se gratta le haut du crâne d’un air piteux. 

— Pardon de t'avoir peloté et embrassé alors que je savais que tu n'étais pas toi-même et pardon de t'avoir jeté dans l’eau parce que j'étais incapable de me contrôler… 

Un ange passa avec une lenteur consternante. 

— Je ne t’en veux pas... En fait, je suis soulagée ! D’autres n’auraient pas eu autant de scrupules, après avoir été... allumés. 

Cette sinistre lucidité fit blêmir le Serpentard qui comprit enfin les raisons de son attitude distante et craintive. 

— Tu sais, la potion dont j’étais imbibée... C'était de l'Amortentia. 

Barnaby prit le temps de faire toutes les connexions entre les événements et les informations. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. 

— Donc, quand tu parlais de mon odeur autour de toi, c'est parce que je te plais, alors ? Je veux dire… Je te plais pour de vrai ?  
— Je suis redevenue moi-même et je te veux encore, avoua-t-elle d'une voix rauque et le regard fuyant.  
—Tu te rappelles de ce que je t’ai dit ? s’étonna-t-il.  
— C'est flou mais des bribes me reviennent. 

Doucement, il lui prit les mains, l’incita à se lever et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la sorcière. 

— C'est vrai ? Tu me veux ? Tu n'es plus sous influence ?  
— C’est vrai.  
— Alors laisse-moi te rappeler que j'ai dit aussi que si tu voulais de moi, je serais là ! 

Barnaby rayonnait d’une chaleureuse satisfaction. Il se pencha pour poser affectueusement ses lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle. Ce baiser lui parut sage, mais plus impliqué, en comparaison de la fièvre contre laquelle il lui avait fallu lutter tout à l'heure. Puis, la langue de l'étudiante caressa ses lèvres pour inviter son homologue dans une danse langoureuse qui les laissa à bout de souffle. Le cœur battant et sans se détacher de ses lèvres, Barnaby s’autorisa enfin à écarter les pans de la robe couvrant la poitrine qu’il convoitait. Lentement, ses mains prirent chaque sein en coupe et ses pouces jouèrent avec les tétons dressés. 

Puis, il empoigna ses fesses et noua autour de lui les jambes de la jeune femme qui mordillait et léchait son cou. C'était si bon de la sentir enroulée autour de lui, comme une liane... 

— Ah ! J’oubliais ! Tu as parlé ”d’appétits de chatte en chaleur" aussi ! Tu voudrais bien me montrer de quoi il s’agit ? 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Pauvre Barnaby !  
> Obligé d'aller se vider en solitaire... 😅 L'auteur n'a pas été sympa sur ce coup là ! 
> 
> Mais en même temps, Barnaby est trop gentil pour profiter d'une telle situation. Et il est trop honnête pour cacher ce qui s'est passé.  
> Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?
> 
> N.B : vous voulez encore voir Barnaby en action ? Vous pouvez lire mes autres fanfictions 😉


End file.
